


Kiss The Girls We Want To Kiss

by Erubadhriel1664



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Passion, Post-Episode: s02e08 Medusa, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erubadhriel1664/pseuds/Erubadhriel1664
Summary: So lets just be clear, none of these characters are mine and I just borrowed them to have a bit of fun with them.
In a non PG13 world this is where I think the end of episode 8 should have gone.  Plus I had to do something to quench my thirst until the next episode!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance of you reading this. This is my very first attempt at writing anything so any comments are completely welcome. If you like or dislike anything please let me know. If you have any ideas for future Fics that maybe you'd like please let me know and I will try to create something.

Everything she had thought up to this point was right, after all she knew all too well how those types of relationships went. One the guinea pig the other falling hard, and she knew that she’d fall the hardest she had ever fallen. She already had the pang in her heart for Agent Danvers, pretty much since that first encounter at the airport.

Things were different now though, after everything that happened at L-Corp how could she just stay away. Every ‘what if’ she could imagine crossed her mind. She weighed up the pros and cons about a million times and every time the pros vastly outweighed the cons. Alex was stunning, funny, smart, kicked ass at pool and importantly she understood her and her job. How many times had a girl ended things with Maggie over her working hours? Too many. But that one con that Maggie couldn’t turn to a pro was that Alex was only just finding herself.

“Order forty-two,” grumbled the cashier at the pizza parlour.

Maggie was immediately brought out of her inner turmoil and stepped up to the counter with an apologetic look, “sorry man, that’s me.” She took the large pizza box and walked out of the store.

She climbed into her car and put the pizza next to the six-pack of beer she bought. Turning the ignition sent the car to life with a roar and almost immediately she banged her head off the steering wheel, ‘what am I doing’ she thought. Surely this was not the best plan she had ever had but it was one she was going to go through with. She put the car in gear and made her way for Alex’s apartment. As she drove through National City making her way to the beautiful Agent she had more time to think, ‘what if I’ve hurt her too much and she doesn’t want this’ a twinge of guilt showered her. 

She revisited that moment in the bar when Alex kissed her with all the intensity and passion that had been building over the weeks. As amazing as the kiss was and how she wanted for it to be more she told Alex the hardest of truths. The hurt in Alex’s eyes would haunt her forever, but she had the ability to change that tonight. Maggie knew the words she spoke tonight had to be right, she could not mess this up.

Before she knew it she was at Alex’s door, the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults. She took a deep breath and knocked the door. Hearing the movement in the apartment she knew Alex would be cautious and use the peephole to which she gave it a dimple filled smile.

The door opened and there she was, the woman who had made Maggie have an internal argument for most of the day. Alex was in her loungewear with her hair pinned back. Maggie smiled and tilted her head “Hey, hungry?”

“Yes,” Alex replied. Opening the door wider, “Come in, please. Ignore the pajamas.”

Looking a little closer she saw that the agent had on the cutest pajamas. Smiling at Alex “No, they’re cute.” Maggie walked into the apartment a little further giving herself room to pace uncomfortably. 

Alex was opening up the pizza box to see what Maggie brought. “It’s late; do you have a case or something? Oh God, I could really use a good old-fashioned murder right now,” Alex asked.

Pacing a little more to hide the shaking that was starting to build more and more in her, Maggie started “Oh, no. I didn’t come here for work. I just really needed to,” taking a deep breath, “see you and talk to you.”

Taking two beers out of the pack Alex asked in a worried tone, “Is everything okay?”

Come on Maggie make the speech that is going to make her understand you do want to be with her, Maggie urged herself on. “Um, well… here’s the thing. I almost died.”

Alex snapped her head up while getting the bottle opener from the kitchen drawer “Yeah, no, I wasn’t going to let that happen.” This one sentence sent Maggie into a flurry and she nearly lost her train of thought. Maggie swallowed deeply the urge to just grab Alex and kiss her with everything she had. Instead she looked down and started on her speech once more.

“Wait, I know that. But um, it got me thinking that I…” trailing off and pacing back and forth in front of Alex, “I was so stupid. I, I thought that, and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me.” Alex’s eyes went wide and Maggie knew that she had gone back to that night in the bar. She had managed to do the one thing that she had swore she was going to avoid. Quickly Maggie continued, “And that scared me… um. But um, but life is too short. And, we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss.” The pause was necessary as she wanted Alex to know exactly what she was hearing, giving her the time to take it in. 

She saw the beautiful woman take a small intake of breath and knew that was her queue to continue. “And I really just, I, I want to kiss you,” Maggie finished with a deep breath and with her words lingering in the air between them she looked in Alex’s eyes and placed her hands on either side of her neck pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. 

As their lips danced together she moved her hands up the gorgeous redhead’s neck. As good as that first kiss was this was a million times better. The softness of Alex’s lips paired with the intensity of not wanting to break away, feeling her Agent grab and pull her close made Maggie content that she had said the right words. 

But then Alex pulled her lips away from Maggie’s, this was it, this was were she would know if her words were truly enough. Alex looked at her with bright eyes and teased, “Soooo, you’re saying you like me? That’s what I got,” gesturing between them.

Laughing and shaking her head Maggie responded, “Of course. You’re not gonna go crazy on me, are you?”

Resting her hands on her chest Alex smiled and replied with a simple, “Probably, yeah.” All worry about saying the right thing had left Maggie at this point and she was left staring into Alex’s eyes with awe. At that moment Alex leaned in, brushed a strand of Maggie’s hair away from her face and kissed her with all the pent up passion and lust. 

Lips moving and tongues teasing Alex pulled Maggie closer to her body. Moving her hands slowly down the detectives back and placing them on her hips she used her height to her advantage. Releasing their kiss but for a moment she lifted Sawyer and immediately Maggie read the situation wrapping her legs around Alex’s waist. A playful smirk crossed the detectives face and she arched into the Agents hold. 

Alex took this as a sign to continue and leaned forward and placed her lips on the beautiful woman’s neck. While kissing her neck attentively Alex pulled at the soft leather of Maggie’s jacket, the jacket hit the floor. Maggie’s heart was racing with every touch. No one had ever made her feel like this. She could feel Alex’s hands run up the inside of her shirt along her abs. Every touch was electrifying making her center throb so hard she could hear it in her ears. She let out a soft moan, which hopefully let Alex know that she was doing all the right things.

Just at that Alex grabbed the bottom of Sawyers shirt and teasingly dragged it upward, their eyes connected and they knew that lust had well and truly taken over them both. Before Maggie knew it she was half naked and being pressed onto the couch. Tongues dancing together like flames in a fire Maggie was aware that she didn’t need to hold onto Alex so tightly with her hips she relaxed them slightly. With Alex now above her she had a little more freedom to let her hands roam to the Agents hips and grabbing the pajama top she pulled it up and over the beautiful woman and tossed it on the floor. 

In that moment they both stared at each other breathing deeply and drinking up the moment. This is really happening, Maggie thought in that instant, and then wasting no time should it be taken from them she pulled the Agent back and deepened their kiss, caressing her tongue along the taller girls top lip.

Alex used her position to her advantage and thrust her body closer to the beautiful detective, which produced a low throaty moan. Releasing their kiss Alex moved her lips down the brunette’s neck, kissing it softly as a way to distract the beauty beneath her and with a rapid motion she had removed Maggie’s black lace bra. She looked up through her lashes at the detective to see pleasant shock; she dropped the garment on the floor and continued to move her lips over the soft skin before her.

Gently she ran her fingers down the side of Maggie’s breast feeling the detective shiver at her touch she brushed her fingers over her now hard nipple. “You are such a tease Danvers,” Maggie groaned. Lifting her head “Just taking it all in Sawyer, I can stop if you like?” Alex replied with a smirk. “Don’t you dare, I just think it’s a little unfair that you aren’t as naked as I am,” Maggie said with a grin. Then all of a sudden Maggie had Alex’s bra hooked around her index finger relegating it to the floor. Alex raised an eyebrow to which Maggie replied, “I’ve being doing this a lot longer than you Danvers.”

They both giggled and Maggie used this short reprieve to adjust her position ensuring that the half naked woman in front of her stays straddling her. Time to take control, Maggie thought. In that moment she kisses the soft skin of Alex’s breasts, teasing the Agent by rubbing her thumb over her hard nipple. Alex’s hands are clawing through Maggie’s hair pulling her closer to her. Maggie rolls her tongue across the redhead’s skin finding the beauties nipples; taking the hard nipple in her mouth she flicks her tongue around the tip and gently pulls her teeth along the now extremely sensitive flesh. 

Above her, its owner releases a low moan; scratching her nails down the long curving back, she reaches the Agents pajama bottoms. Sliding her finger under the waistband of the pajamas she rolls it along the skin hinting at what she really wants. Without warning she grabs Alex’s hips and lifts them both off the couch, with a swift turn she pushes Alex down onto the soft fabric. Alex’s eyes widen Maggie drives her lips against the beautiful woman’s. Their tongues swirl together, Alex’s hands running her fingers through Maggie’s brown silky hair. Maggie breaks the passionate kiss and starts placing soft sensual kisses down the striking Agent’s neck, nipping her skin every so often. Each kiss and nip brings a low throaty moan from Alex.  
Moving down the porcelain skin before her she flicks her tongue along the tip of the rock hard nipple then pulls it into her mouth. Sucking and flicking her nipple made Alex arch her back into the couch. As she distanced her mouth from the tender nipple she dragged her teeth along the tip sending a jerk through the sexy Agent. Maggie rolled both her hands up Alex’s neck, fisting a chunk of the Agent’s hair forcing the woman to open her eyes. Maggie whispers, “Do you trust me?” Biting her lower lip Alex nods lightly. 

She gently kisses the well-toned stomach in front of her; taking the waistband of the light blue pajamas in her fingertips she slides them down the slender hips, Alex looks at Maggie with anticipation and kicks her pajama bottoms off the rest of the way. Maggie stares at the beautiful half naked woman before her so exposed wearing only Calvin Klein grey girl boxers. Any doubt that Alex wasn’t enjoying this immediately left Maggie when she saw the dark patch on the woman’s underwear. Upon seeing how wet Alex was she made a simple demand, “Off,” and without hesitation Alex pulled the thin boxers down and off her hips to the ground.

Maggie slid to her knees in front of the couch; she grasps the slender hips before her and pulls them towards her slightly. Alex submissively does as she is guided. Maggie runs her fingers up the outside of the Agents thighs while brushing her lips lightly up her inner thigh. With each touch Alex groaned and gripped Maggie’s hair tighter in her fist. 

Without warning Maggie rolls the tip of her tongue along Alex’s clit causing a sharp intake of breath to catch in Alex’s throat and the grip on Maggie’s hair is released to grasp for the fabric of the couch under her. Maggie pushes her hands on Alex hips to keep the woman in place beneath her. Tracing random patterns with her tongue along the redhead’s swollen bud increases the groans coming from her. With every sequence her tongue makes she can feel Alex becoming more and more wet. With a final flick of her clit Maggie dips her tongue into the soaking core and using her thumb to make slow circle motions on the now very swollen clit. Finding a steady rhythm with both tongue and thumb she hears Alex whimper “Oh…fuck,’ followed by incoherent mumbles.  
“Mag, uh. Maggie I’m….” is the only sentence that Alex can form. 

With that signal Maggie quickens her pace, plunging her tongue deeper into the writhing woman. Alex begins to keep pace with the thrusts hard on to Maggie’s tongue, both women are moving as one. As Maggie feels the peak of orgasm about to hit she slips two fingers easily inside curling them upwards and begins to keep the same pace her tongue once dominated. 

With this Alex is completely undone and lets out an animalistic growl as her body is sent into a frenzy, Maggie feels the Agents walls tighten around her fingers but that doesn’t stop her motion. Alex bucks off the sofa and a second wave of orgasm takes over. Alex grabs Maggie’s wrist as a sign of defeat, with that Maggie stops her penetrating motion and slowly glides her fingers out of the woman’s core. 

Alex’s eyes are still clamped shut as she rides the final part of her orgasm; Maggie makes her way up the Agent’s body, planting soft kisses as she reaches her destination. She rests her head on the panting chest of the woman and begins to trail her fingers up and down her arm giving her time to come back down to her.

Maggie grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and wraps it round the two of them because by now the fire was burning low. “Ah, I have no words,” Alex finally manages. “Never has it been like that!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Maggie started with a small grin. Alex placed her fingers under Maggie’s chin and prompted for her to raise her head. Looking at one another with complete content Alex placed her lips on Maggie’s and they enjoyed a tender kiss. Alex pulled back, looking at Maggie with eyebrows raised, “You totally stole my thunder, one minute I’m in control then the next I’m a giant ball of mess. Why?” 

“Honestly?” Maggie asks. Alex nods. “Because since the moment I saw you at that airport I knew I wanted you, to feel you, to taste you.” Both women blushed at the newness of this conversation topic.

“Plus I didn’t want you to be under any pressure, but I must say you were holding your own quite well,” Maggie chuckled. 

“Holding my own you say,’ Alex said with an eyebrow raised and smirk on her face.

With that the blanket was flung to the floor and in an instant Alex had flipped positions pinning the smaller woman to the couch…..


End file.
